Liu Kang
Liu Kang (劉亢) is a character in the series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He serves as the main protagonist of the first four games, the live-action films and the original comic book series.muay thai He became the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat throughout the first four tournaments, a title that remained undisputed in the original timeline. martial arts tony jaa muay thai judo karate boxing mortal kombat muay thai 2019 2020 Biography Orphaned at a very young age, Liu Kang was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior. They soon recognized his potential as a contender for the Mortal Kombat tournament and rigorously trained him for this task. Raiden, too, understood that Liu Kang was Earthrealm's best hope for freedom and introduced him to Master Bo' Rai Cho to further his development. Once fully trained, Liu Kang bested all challengers and earned the high honor of representing the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He and Raiden then embarked on their fateful journey to Shang Tsung's island to compete in this pivotal kontest. The Legacy of Liu Kang *''Mortal Kombat (1992)'' *''Mortal Kombat II (1993)'' *''Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)'' **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)'' **''Mortal Kombat Advance (2001)'' **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat (2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996)'' *''Mortal Kombat 4 (1997)'' **''Mortal Kombat Gold (1999)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004'') **''Mortal Kombat: Unchained (2006)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (2005)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' *''Mortal Kombat X (2015)'' Appearance At his debut, Liu Kang appeared to be among the dime a dozen Bruce Lee pastiches; an adult of Chinese origin with a bare chest, black pants and white shoes. From MKII and onward, he is depicted with shaggy black hair, a red headband, spiked gauntlets and red and black Kung Fu pants, still keeping his upper body bare (except in Mortal Kombat 4 where he has a tank top). This simple design is one of the most consistent in the series. He is depicted as a zombie in Mortal Kombat Deception. He gains a ghastly green tint on his decaying skin, showing the most damage on his peeling face. He retains his usual attire, but now wears a pair of chains with hooks attached to his gauntlets. In MKvsDCU, Liu Kang has greater muscle mass than most characters in the roster and wears a Championship belt. In MK 2011, Liu Kang's appears with a red sash brandishing the Elder Gods' symbol instead of the belt. His physical appearance is altered once more, with longer hair and a more well-rounded physique. Liu Kang loses a lot of skin when taking damage due to his lack of armor or layered clothes. The continual use of dragons and the MK logo in Liu Kang's techniques, his costumes in recent games, and recurring fatalities (e.g. his Arcade Drop) all reinforce the perception that Liu Kang is the mascot of the series. However, this has never actually been confirmed by the developers. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations MK2_Liu_Kang.png|Mortal Kombat II MK3-01_Liu_Kang-PR1.png|Mortal Kombat 3 Liu_Kang_concept_sketch.jpg|Mortal Kombat Trilogy Renders MK4-01_Liu_Kang.png|Mortal Kombat 4 liukang_mkd.png|Mortal Kombat: Deception / Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (re-animated by the corrupted Raiden) mkd-liu-kang.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks liukang-mkvsdc-white.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Mortal kombat 9 liu kang.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) LiuKangRender_MKNine.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from China Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Shaolin Monks Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:White Lotus Society Members Category:Masters of Jeet Kune Do Category:Masters of Karate Category:Champions Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Deceased Characters Category:Masters of Jun Fan Category:Masters of Pao Chui Category:Masters of Choy Lay Fut Category:Masters of Dragon Style Category:Masters of Monkey Style Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1992 Category:Mortal Kombat 1 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters